When the Day Met the Night
by MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow
Summary: Clare is an angel princess. She wants to be an human and live on Earth. She finds a travel key and goes to Earth, where she meets a guy. review!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was titled after a Panic! At the Disco song.**

**Some parts in this story don't make sense. I try my best to make them understandable. Hope you like it! Review!**

Clare 

Just because I am a princess doesn't mean I am fragile. If you touch me, I will not break. Just because I am a princess doesn't mean I am perfect. I have flaws. I just wish my parents and everyone else in the kingdom would understand that. I am a strong angel who has many flaws.

My name is Clare Angelica Angelday. Daughter of King Enitoni Angelday and Queen Margret Angel day. I am an angel princess in the kingdom of Angelfall.

I sit in front of my mirror brushing my long, blonde hair before I go to bed. I spread my wings out and examine them. They seem perfect. I switch to my human form. No more wings. I think I look better without them.

I hate the fact that my dad is a king. And I even more hate the fact that I am his daughter.

I just hate being an angel. Period. And being in this castle all day makes it even worse. I want to be a human. I want to live on Earth and be a normal person. Go to school, get a job, get married (to someone I actually love), have kids, etc., the first opportunity I get to leave, I will take.

_Knock! Knock! _Someone is at my door.

"Clare, it's time for dinner." The voice behind the door says. It's my mother.

"Sorry mother," I say, "I am not hungry. I am going to bed." I set down my brush down on the table. My mother decides to let herself in. she sees me sitting in front of the mirror in my human form. She puts her hand over her heart and looks appalled. I quickly change back into angel form. My wings shoot out. She shakes her head, disappointed.

"You need to eat," she insists, "now." She exits my room, goes down the hall, and down stairs. I get up and change out of my night gown into a pair of black capris and a yellow short sleeved shirt. I look like a bumblebee.

I leave my room and go down the hall. I pass my parents room; their door is open. I stop and go back. I spotted something gold under their bed. I instantly think it is a piece of gold… wait, it can't be. This object is glowing! I look down the hallway both ways to see if anyone is coming. Nope. I walk into the room and crouch down to reach for the glowing, gold object. I grab it. It's a key. I immediately know what it is. It is a travel key. A key that can take you to different worlds. Like Earth! With humans! Or the Underworld, with dark angels. I don't want to go there…

I shove the key in my pocket and run out of my parents' room.

I arrive at the dinner table 2 minutes later. "Our daughter has finally arrive." Mother says displeased. My parents sit on far ends of the table. I take a seat with the same amount of chairs in between them. We have spaghetti with bread sticks.

Yes, angels do eat regular human food. I finish my food in record time: 4 minutes and 27 seconds.

I try to leave as soon as possible. I must use this key! I will finally get to see what Earth is like, and I'll get to interact with actual humans. I give my father a hug and a peck on the cheek. I do the same to my mother and rush up the stair. I stumble a bit. I get to my room, shut, and lock the door. I pull out the key.

I remember seeing my dad using a travel key, one. I was 9. He just put the key in his closet door's keyhole, turned, and opened the door. Three worlds were minimized in front on him. Heaven, Earth, and the Underworld. He chose the Underworld.

"Where in the Underworld would you like to go to?" a voice asked him.

"Nightsdale." He answered. I knew where he was going when he said that. He was going to the dark angel king, King Evernight,'s castle. _Why was he going there?_ I wondered.

"Would you like to change currency?" the voice questioned.

"No." he said.

"Okay, transport now." The voice demanded.

He takes the key out, walks through the doorway, and shuts the door behind him. I rose up and went to the door. I opened it. Nothing. All I saw was my dad's clothes. He was gone. I was freaking out until he came back… 3 hours later.

I trot to my closet. I put the key in and turn. I take a deep breath. I hope this works. I close my eyes and slowly open the door. I open my eyes. 3 small worlds are placed in front of me. I am amazed. I blink my eyes a couple of times to make sure that what I am seeing is real. It is! I quickly choose Earth.

"Where earth would you like to go?" a woman's voice asks me.

"Can I see a map, please?" I ask. A map of Earth shows up. There are 7 continents: Antarctica, North America, South America, Asia, Australia, Africa, and Europe.

I say, "North America.

Another map shows up. Mexico, Canada, United States of America.

"United States of America." I respond.

"Where in the United States?"

"Random."

A light appears on all of the states. One by one a light turns off. After about 40 seconds, it's down to 2 states. Alaska and New York. One more light turns off. It's Alaska's. Looks like I'm going to New York. The cities pop up. I pick New York City.

"You will be taken to New York City, New York," the lady states, "would you like to change currency?"

"Yes." I select "gold to dollars." I go to my dresser and take a gold bar out of the top drawer. Then, I select "16 Oz of gold" I insert the bar into a slot that appears. Out comes _paper money? _I received $12,800 in hundreds. I grab a black purse and toss my money in. I slip some shoes on. I'm ready now. I press done.

"Okay, transport now." The lady demand. I take the key out, walk through the doorway, and shut the door.

_What am I doing?_


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Its 5 a.m. and I'm tired as hell.

I tried to make the events tie together the best way I could. It's a little fast. I got lazy. I just wanted to make it 1000+ words.

Clare

I find myself in a dark alley. One way is a brick wall; the other way is where I see signs of life. I see people and cars pass. I switch to my human form and run that way. There I am. I scan my surroundings: bright lights, tall buildings, cars stuck in traffic, and _so many humans! _This place is so beautiful. I spin around and take it all in. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around. It's a man. A short, dirty, old man dressed in tattered clothing. He must be homeless.

"Spare change, ma'am." He says and holds out a cup. The cup contains 6 pennies, 2 dimes, and a button. I look into his eyes; I see sadness. I feel as though he depends on me. I open my purse, pull out $200, and put it his mug. He looks at it in awe, amazed by my generous donation. I give him a smile and a hug. (Some things I know he hasn't received in a while)

"You are an angel." He says.

My eyes widen.

"No I'm not." I say, defensively.

He knows what I am. I must get away from him now. I quickly turn and run away. I hear him say, "thank you" as I am running. Once I think I'm at a good enough distance away from the man I start to walk regularly. I walk passed a mirror and I look at myself. Oh no. I have two long, vertical holes down my back, from my wings. Parts of my back were showing. Well my hair covered most of it. Anyways, I need a new shirt. I walk into the nearest clothing store.

A bell sounds as I enter. The manager looks at me. She approaches me. She has short, red hair, freckles, blue eyes, glasses, and a bright smile.

"Need any help?" she asks me.

"No thank you," I say, "I just need a new shirt."

She glances my back and says, "I can tell." And laughs. I laugh with her but I don't understand the joke. This human is a bit strange.

"You have beautiful hair." She compliments and touches my hair (creepy). I feel her pull on my hair.

"Ow," I yell, "let go!" she tugs again. I bend my head back in pain.

"I can't," she explains, "My ring is caught in your hair."

"Well get it out!"

"I can't! I have to cut it."

"No! Don't cut my hair."

"_Do you want me to pull your hair out?_"

"No thank you. Cut it, please."

"Follow me…Not like you have a choice." She jokes (I get her joke). She leads me to the front counter and pulls out a pair of scissors from under the counter. She holds all the hair caught on her ring out. Whoa, it's a lot. She cuts it. I watch my hair fall. She pulls the strands out of her ring. I look into a mirror on the counter. I see that a part of my hair is cut to my shoulder.

"It's not that noticeable." She lies. Yes it is!

"It is to, noticeable." I say.

"There's a place down the street. They'll fix it up nice."

"Okay." I run to the front door I'm almost out, when the lady says, "Sweetie, your shirt."

I run back in, grab a blue, short sleeved shirt, hand the lady $100, and run back out. On my way to the hair place I change my shirt. Avoiding stares. It's not like you can see anything. Angels wear bras, too. I find the salon. I go into it. A few people are getting their hair done. I sit down in a waiting chair. One of the stylist taps her chair and says, "Come and sit down" to me. I go and sit down in the chair. She feels my hair.

"What happened here?" she asks. I assume that she is talking about the short part of my hair. I don't answer her.

"Can you cut my hair to that length, please?" I ask.

"Okay." She agrees.

_Possibly an hour later…_

She spins me around to face the mirror. I look… different; a good different. My hair was a darker blond color and to my shoulders in loose curls. I love it. I get out of the chair.

"That'll be $30." She says holding out her hand. I remember I only have hundred dollar bills. I hand her $100 and leave. I basically give her a $60 dollar tip. She deserved every penny.

I start to walk down the sidewalk. I am still astounded by this city. _Is it like this 24/7? _, I wondered. I hear music. Or I think its music. As I keep walking, the music sounds louder. I'm getting closer. I turn the corner. It's a party…no, a club. People are lined up. All of the sudden, a boy gets ejected from the club. He had dark brown hair, wore a leather jacket with a white shirt and black jeans. He lands on his back. I stop. He rises up and wipes himself off.

"Put your hands on me again, I'll kick your ass" he threatens the bouncer, pointing his finger. I keep walking. I trip over an uneven sidewalk and fall. My purse spills all of its contents out. And by contents I mean, all of the money in it. All the people in the line...even the bouncer takes the money and run. I shake my head.

I see a pair of boots walk up to me.

"What did you do, rob a bank?" the guy with the boots jokes in the form of a question. He holds his hand out and helps me up.

"Thank you." I say and I look into his green eyes. It's the guy who was kicked out of the club. He looks into mine too.

"You have beautiful eyes." He says and holds my hand tighter.

I pull my hand out of his and say, "thank you. Bye." I keep walking in the direction I was before I fell. He catches up to me.

"What's your name?" he asks me.

"Clare." I reply. 6 seconds pass.

"Aren't you going to ask mine?"

"Nope."

"Well my names Eli," he informs me, "but you can call me 'yours'." He puts his arm around my shoulder.

_Who does this guy think he is? _

"No thanks," I said removing his arm, "can you leave me alone?"

"Okay."

I keep walking …and so does he…right next to me. "Eli, stop following me." I demand.

"Who says I'm _following _you?" he questions

"I do, because _you are _following me."

"My car is this way. I'm not following." I roll my eyes after he says that. He jogs over to a black Hurst.

"Want a ride?" he asks while drumming on the roof of the car.

"No." I say and keep walking.

"You sure?" He points to a group of older men in my path, 15 feet away. The look drunk. One whistles at me and motions me to come over. I stop. I sprint over to Eli's car and get in.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare

Getting into cars with strangers is a big: No No. (Just informing)

I'm in the car. I fastened my seatbelt. Who knows how reckless he might drive? He already looks like a rebel and acts like a rebel, let's just hope he doesn't drive like one and get us killed. He gets into the car, starts the engine, and drives (and pretty well). He hasn't asked me where I live, so I'm not sure where we are going. After about 4 minutes of silence I ask, "Where are we going?"

"My place." He answers. What! This guy is a little bit VERY forward.

"No thank you. Stop the car." I demand.

"C'mon Clare." He touches my hand. I pull away. This guy is creeping me out.

"Stop the freaking car, now!" I yell. He sighs and pulls the car over. I exit the car and walk away. That guy is just UGH! He's not someone I would ever affiliate myself with, even if he was an angel or I was a human. He's scummy.

He gets out of the car and catches up to me. "I'm sorry, Clare. I am being a little forward, aren't I?" He says.

He read my mind.

"Ya think?" I respond.

"I'm _really really _sorry. I know I must have come off as a complete D-bag. I don't know how else to act. Especially when I meet a pretty," he says, "give me another chance, please. I'll stop acting weird towards you. You seem like a cool girl and I really want to get to know you."

I gaze into those sea green eyes. He means what he says, I can feel it.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." I state. He smiles. His smile must be contagious, because I actually give him one back.

We keep walking; leaving the car behind. We ask each other questions.

"How old are you?" Eli: 19 me: 18

"When is your birthday?" Eli: March 3, 1993 me: January 17, 1994

"Favorite food?" Eli: ice cream (I tell him that that is not a food...he insists it is) me: lasagna

"Where are you from?" Eli: places me: Alaska (I lied)

"What is your favorite color?" Eli: blue me: green

"What is your dream?" Eli: to be normal (what does he mean?) Me: same

We find ourselves in a park, alone. It's getting very dark. Actually, its pitch black, but with all these lights you don't notice. I should be going back to my world...but I don't want to. I want to stay on Earth. I want to stay on Earth _with Eli_. Eli touches my hand again, but this time I don't pull away. I hold his hand in mine. He's surprised that I took his hand.

"Eli, what time is it I ask. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and a glowing, gold key falls out. Is that mine? How did he get it? Did he pickpocket me? He quickly picks it back up and shoves it in his pocket. I feel on my pocket to make sure that my key isn't gone

It's still there...

That means Eli is also an angel. I don't know what to do. I'm happy, but then disappointed. I thought I was falling in love with a _human_. Turns out I'm just falling love with a regular angel. Wait, did I just say I'm falling in love?

"You're an angel." I mumble. He looks nervous.

"No I'm not." He denies. Why is he lying?

"What is in your pocket?" I shout at him.

"Nothing." He insists. I reach in my pocket and take out my key. His eyes widen. He takes his key out, too. I smile and so does he. Were both angels! He takes off his jacket and switches to angel form. His wings rocket out. My jaw drops.

They're not white wings. I slowly back away. He's a dark angel. I should have known by the way he was acting. Angels sin, but not that much. A lie or two, here and there. We don't curse, or steal, or anything else that dark angels are known for.

"What's wrong Clare? Spread your wings." He says. I shake my head no. He walks closer to me. I'm getting very scared.

"Just do it!" He yells and his eyes turn red. I panic and change into my angel form. He jumps back after seeing my white wings. He looks confused. He walks back up to me and asks, "Are you Princess Clare Angelday?"

I nod.

He puts his hands on his head and starts repeating the word "no" over and over again. "This is not good." He states.

"What?" I ask.

"Clare, I really like you, but my father is King Evernight." He informs me. I didn't know King Evernight had a son. He looks down at the floor, disappointedly.

Suddenly, I feel more attracted to him, knowing that we couldn't be together. I don't care about the color of his wings or our fathers' hatred for each other. I want to be with him.

"Eli, I like you, too." I admit. He looks up, our eyes lock, we lean in, and we kiss. He breaks away and says,

_"They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need,_

_Please stay as long as you need._

_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_

_But I swear that I will never leave._

_Please stay forever with me."_

He speaks these words to me; such beautiful words. "That was beautiful, Eli." I respond.

"I know. I got it from a song." He tells me and giggles. I give him a nudge and a smile.

"Well, that's a beautiful song." I compliment.

"Would you like to dance, Princess Angelday?" he asks me and holds out his hand. I take it.

"I would love to, Prince Evernight." I answer. He takes out his phone and plays the song he quoted. We dance.

This night turned out to be different than I had expected. I don't know what will happen after this day and I don't think about it...

All I focus on is the lyrics that Eli whispers in my ear:_ please stay forever with me_.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli

I wake up in my bed…next to Clare.

Did we? I lift the covers. I still have clothes on. Okay good. I really like Clare. I don't want to be the one to deflower her. She's so pure …and I'm so not.

I look at Clare. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. I just want to stare at her until she wakes up. I want to be the first thing she sees when she opens them beautiful blue eyes. Now that I think about it, she might be scared if she sees me just staring at her like some creep. That'd be awkward as hell.

I give her a kiss on the forehead and go to the bathroom. I have to pee. I rise up off the bed, hoping not to wake up Clare. I go to the bathroom and release the liquids. _Knock! Knock! _Who's at my door?

After I'm done peeing I rush to the front door. I open it. Oh no.

It's my friend from the Underworld, Gecko Darklord. Why is he here? I step outside and shut the door.

"sup." I greet.

"Why'd you come out? You got a girl in there?" he asks.

I shake my head "no" and say, "Not tonight, I don't." Lie.

"Let me in, then." He demands and pushes past me. He opens the door.

Clare, please still be sleep. I don't want him to see Clare. He might recognize her and take her to the Underworld to my dad. Who knows what _he'll _do to her? Most likely, he'll lock her up and demand her King Angelday to pay a ransom. I wonder what he'll do to me if he finds out I've been fraternizing with the _enemy._ He'll disown me, banish me from Nightsdale, and not give any more money. I'll have no family, homeless, and broke. I do NOT want that.

Gecko takes a seat on my couch. "Got a beer?" he asks.

"yeah." I answer. I go to the kitchen and pull out a beer from the fridge. In my mind I'm repeating, _Clare please don't wake up, Clare please don't wake up." _I hand Gecko the beer.

"You don't want one?" he questions me, giving me a strange look. He makes it seem like it's weird if I don't want to drink.

"nah." I respond, "Had one earlier." Another lie.

"Oh... guess what?"

"What?"

"King Angelday has ordered a search for his daughter. Apparently she ran away. He's giving a reward of 1000 oz. of gold to whoever finds her. Now every angel in Heaven and in the Underworld is searching the globe for her. I wonder where she is…"

I see my bedroom door opening. Oh gosh. Clare exits it. She's not looking up; she's putting on her shoe. "Eli, I have to go..." she says and looks up. She sees me talking to a guy; she freezes. I can tell that she knows he's a dark angel.

"I thought you didn't have a girl over, Eli." Gecko says and gets up. He walks over to her. He kisses her hand. "She's gorgeous."

Clare is terrified; I can see it in her face. Gecko notices it, too. He lets go of her hand and backs away. "You're Clare Angelday!" he yells. He grabs her. She tries to break away, but cant. "Let go!" she shouts.

"That's her?" I ask as if I am confused by her identity. Clare give me an "are you serious?" / "fuck you!" look. I feel like such a douche right now.

"Yeah. I can't wait to take her to the Underworld. Your father offered and even bigger reward for the capture of the Princess." He informs me. Clare still struggles to break out of his powerful grip. I feel bad right now…not the good kind of bad that makes you feel happy; I mean the bad kind of bad that makes you think of yourself as a piece of shit.

"What!" I blurt out.

"Yeah, he's giving whoever brings the princess to him 2000 oz. of gold."

"Eli!" Clare shouts out.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" I yell at her. She looks crushed. She sheds a tear and I fight my urge to do the same. She must think that I was lying and didn't mean what I said last night, but I did. I meant every single word. I just don't want Gecko to think I care about this girl… Truth is, I might just _actually love_ this girl; so it broke my heart to say such hateful words to her.

"C'mon, let's go." Gecko says, going to my bedroom door. He drags Clare behind him. He pulls out his travel key and puts it in the key hole. I follow him.

Clare looks back at me. I mouth the words "I'm sorry." to her and she mouths the words "no, you're not" to me.

"Nightsdale." Gecko says to the transportation worker.

"Okay, transport." The transportation said. We walk into the doorway.

I should be stopping this, but I don't know how. I don't even think there's a way to stop this. My father will demand ransom like I thought earlier and her parents will just have to pay up to get their daughter back. Nothing bad will happen to Clare. She'll go back to the kingdom of Angelfall and never want to speak to me again.

Reason(s) why: because I let Gecko take her to my father, I cursed at her, and she thinks I lied about my feelings (which I didn't).

That's a problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: idk :/ just typing stuff. Enjoy. (I hope it makes sense)**

Clare

How could Eli do this? Just let _this guy_ just come in and take me to the Underworld. I can't believe I trusted him. Angels can never trust a word that comes from a dark angel's mouth. I guess I let my feelings get in the way of what I was taught growing up. I really thought he might actually like me. Guess not.

On our way through the doorway he said he was sorry. Probably another lie_. Definitely_ another lie. I bet he told that guy that he had Princess Angelday in his loft and to come and take her to the Underworld.

We arrive. We're in an alley. _Do all of these doorways take you an alley?_

Anyways, dark alley. It's just dark in the Underworld. It's a depressing kind of dark. Gloomy, even. Here it should be the same time as Earth and Heaven. Maybe 12 p.m. Eli and the guy transform to their angel form. Excuse me, dark angel form. Two pair of black wings are on each side of me. I feel as if I should switch to angel form, too, but I don't. They both fly up, holding my arms. Carrying me. We're flying to the castle. I can see it off in the distance. It looks like our castle, just creepier.

We fly to it and land on the ground. They have a moat…_wow_. If you didn't know, I'm being sarcastic.

"Who goes there?" yells one of three guard standing at the entrance of the castle. They all hold up their crossbows. Don't shoot! Well don't shoot _me_, at least.

"It's Eli Evernight, Gecko Darklord, princess Angelday." The guy states. Gecko? Who in their right mind names their child after a lizard? His parents, I guess.

The guards let the bridge down. We cross it. I look around. Guards are to my left and right. They're staring at me. What are they thinking?

Eli

We enter my father's castle and go to the throne room. At the end of the hall, I see my father on his throne and an empty throne next to him; my mother's throne. I wish she was here. She died while giving birth to me.

Sometimes I feel as though, I am responsible for her death. And sometimes I think that my dad is thinking the same. If only, I wasn't born; my mother would still be here and my dad would be happier.

All my life he's made me feel like shit. Cursing at me. Hitting me. Telling me that I am _"worthless"_ and a _"mistake"._

When I turned 17, I left the castle and decided to live on Earth. I thought it'd be better. I visit my father every once and a while. I don't want him to think I hate him (which I do),because if he knew, he'd stop giving me money and when he died I wouldn't get the crown.

We walk closer to my dad. He holds out his hand motioning for us to stop. We all stop. He examines Clare and slowly claps his hands together. "You've managed to capture the princess. Where was she?" king Evernight asks.

"She was at _Eli's_ apartment in New York." Gecko announces.

My father looks at me with a smile and says, "My son found Clare Angelday and lured her into his place. I'm so proud!" I give a fake smile. Clare looks at me angrily. I act like I'm ignoring her.

"Gecko, take Princess Angelday to a cell in the dungeon." My dad orders. I watch as Gecko grabs Clare and takes her to the dungeon. I look back to my father. He seems pleased with me, for once.

"How have you been, Eli?" he asks me. He rises up off his throne and walks towards me.

"I'm good." I say. He comes even closer and hugs me. I don't hug him back.

He stops hugging me and says, "Wow, have you gotten taller?"

In my mind I'm saying, "_Bitch, do I look taller?", _but on the outside I just shake my head "no". He looks at me. "What are you going to do to her?" I asked.

"Why are you concerned?" he questions.

"No reason. Are you going to just give her back to her parents?"

"Now, why would I do that? I offer double the reward money for someone to bring her to me. Do you just think I'll give her back!" my father yells.

"No, I meant are you going to demand money for her release." I explain.

"no." he sits back down on his throne.

"What! Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?"

"Please just answer me."

My father sighs and says, "I am going to declare war on Angelfall by killing their beloved princess."

My jaw drops. Why in the hell would he do that?...He can't just do that! I thought Nightsdale was at peace with Angelfall. We signed a treaty and everything. Why would my father want to stir up trouble? Oh yeah I forgot, he's evil.

"You can't do that!" I yell.

"Why can't I?" he asks.

"Because... you just can't! Angelfall hasn't done anything to us. King Enitoni and you agreed to peace. You even said there was no more fighting. You promised there would be no more. The last war we had against Angelfall lasted 2 years and Angelfall destroyed Nightsdale. Do you want that to happen again?"

"I strongly believe we have a chance this time."

"But why do you have to kill Clare?"

"Because I think it'll be fun. Get the Angelday's steaming."

"You can't kill her!"

"Yes I can. She'll be dead by tomorrow afternoon and I'll inform Angelfall of what happened."

"Dad don't." I put my hands on my head. He can't do this. I don't want him to do this

"Why not?"

"Because I love her!"

"Eli that's not funny."

"But it's true."

He stands up and states, "No son of mine will associate with an angel, let alone be in love with an angel." His eyes are red. His huge, black winds spread out to intimidate me.

He always did this when I was growing up. It doesn't intimidate me, any more.

"Well I guess I'm not your not your son." I say and I cross my arms.

He's mad. Very mad. He exhales deeply. "Guards! Take my… take Elijah to a cell in the dungeon." He demands. Two guards grab both of my arms and escort me to the dungeon. I scowl at my dad on my way out. He doesn't seem in any way sorry about what he just did.

How could he do this… to his own son? His flesh and blood… I hate him and I will forever hate him.

I will not let him kill Clare. I will do whatever I can to make sure Clare does NOT get harmed in any way what-so-ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: tadaaaa. : )**

Clare

I sit up with my back against the cement wall in this cell. I rub my upper arms with the palms of my hands in attempt to warm myself, a little. This cell is so cold. Is this how Nightsdale's law breakers feel when they get placed down here?

I run my fingers through my hair and shed a tear. I want to go home. I want to go back to my parents. I miss them, I miss the castle, and I miss my life before all of this. I've been out of Heaven for about 16 hours now. I hate it. Earth was fun for a while, until I was dragged here. The Underworld. It's all Eli's fault.

He's…not what he said he was.

I am crying my eyes out when I hear a person get thrown into the cell next to me. Who is it? I hear a thud and a grunt. The person must've actually gotten _thrown_ into the cell.

"Ow." The person says. Ugh, it's Eli.

I'm _so sick_ of that liar.

"I really am sorry, Clare," Eli says, "I didn't know Gecko would come to my apartment."

"Eli, don't lie to me." I demand.

It's about time he starts being truthful.

Is it even possible for dark angels to have sincere moments?

"I'm not lying," he promises, "I meant everything I said last night. From the moment I met you, I knew there was something special about you. Turned out the special thing about was everything. I don't care if you're an angel and I haven't known you that long; I love you and I mean it."

I don't respond. I sniff and wipe my tears from earlier. He's obviously lying. Isn't he? I think so, but I hear pain in his voice that makes me think that he's telling the truth. Does he really _love _me?

"Clare tomorrow may be your last day..." Eli blurts out.

"What?!" I shout. Is he serious? Or just trying to freak me out. I do not find this funny.

Who finds anything to do with death funny?

"My father is going declare war on Angelfall by murdering you." he replies.

"Don't we have some sort of treaty?" I ask.

He answers, "yes."

"That's just ruins the whole purpose of a treaty. It's not just a piece of paper; it's a promise that both kings made. Both signed. He can't just treat it like nothing. He must honor it"

"You're telling me…," Eli says, "if you're interested in living, I have plan."

"What is it?" I ask.

I still don't know if I can trust Eli, but I do. If he has a plan, I might as well try it. What else do I have to lose…other than my life?

The next day…2 p.m.

A guard comes to my cell and opens it. I pretend to still be sleep.

"It's time to go, Princess Clare." The guard announces. I _wake_ up. He enters my cell and grabs my arm. He yanks me up. Ow. I spot his key to the cells on his hip. I snatch it off and hit the man in the face with my fist. He falls back and hits his head on the wall. He's unconscious. I go outside of the cell, shut the door, and lock it. I take the key and go to Eli's cell and unlock it. He runs out.

"What now?" I ask. He looks both ways. He grabs my hand we run. Where are we going?

"We need to get you to a door; an actual door. You can use your key and transport back to heaven." He answers. He turns a corner and we go up a case of stairs. He pokes his head out into the hall. He must not see anyone because he pulls me out. We run through the hall trying not to be seen. I guess we were spotted. A couple of guards chase us. Eli finds another staircase that leads to the second floor, he drags me up it. He dashes to third room down the hall on the left side. Why that room? I enter the room. He slams the door behind me and locks it.

I scan the room. I see an unmade bed, posters of girls on the walls, and some clothes on the floor. This must be Eli's old room.

"Put the key in the closet door!" he demands. I listen to him. I pull the travel key out of my pocket, put the key in the closet door's keyhole, turn, and open the door. I choose Heaven. I hear a bang on the door. Oh no. guards. Eli grabs a chair and places it under the doorknob, so the guards cannot get in. he jogs over to me.

"Where in Heaven would you like to go?" the lady asks.

"Angelfall." I state.

"Would you like to change currency?" The lady asks.

"no." I decline.

"Okay, transport." She says.

I look back at Eli and say, "c'mon Eli." He shakes his "no".

"Why not?" I question.

"Dark angels aren't allowed in Heaven." He tells me.

What?! This can't be. I can't just leave him here. If he gets caught, his father will possibly kill him for saving me; or send him to the dungeon for the rest of his life. I couldn't live with myself knowing that Eli was either dead or held a prisoner and there is nothing I could do.

"Maybe you can come and I can just tell my father not to hurt you for breaking a law."

Eli holds my hands, looks down, and says, "It doesn't work like that; Dark angels burn if they step one foot into Heaven. I _can't_ go up there." A tear streams down his cheek. I didn't know dark angels could cry. Now that I think about it, Eli isn't a bad person. He was just born a dark angel; he had no choice. Eli has good in him, unlike other dark angels.

I wipe the tear from his cheek and one streams down my cheek, too. I kiss him. He wraps his arms around me and says, "You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be."

The banging on the door continues. Eli lets go of me and turns his attention to the door.

"Go now!" Eli yells. I walk back over to the doorway.

"I love you, too, Eli." I admit. He gives me a smile.

His smile: still contagious

Right when I walk through the doorway, the guards bust down the door, and take Eli. I hear him scream.

What are they going to do to him?

I must have my father and his army travel to the Underworld and save Eli.

I don't want anything bad to happen to Eli.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it took me a while to write something. :(**

* * *

Clare

I sit on our couch and stare up at my parents, who are giving me a lecture (which i dont feel like hearing).

"You are in seious trouble, Clare Angelica Angelday." my father yells. I hate when he's mad and uses my full name. Makes me feel...eh.

"But dad-" I say, before being interrupted by my mother.

"You had us worried sick. Why'd you run away?!" my mother asks.

"I didnt..well yes I did, but forget that. I need the army to go to Nightsdale." I said.

"Nightsdale!" my father shouts, "You were in Nightsdale?" He looks angry and confused. He's probably wondering, _why was Clare in Nightsdale and why she needs an army there?_

"Yes, but not by choice." I answer, "I was taken to their dungeon." I notice my mother's facial expression change. Mad to sad.

She sits down beside me and gives me a hug. When she starts to pat my head, i break free from her hug.

"I'm_ so _sorry Clare; if we would have known we wouldnt't have been so stern with you." she tells me in a calm voice.

She must think the Evernight's dungeon is nothing, but chains, whips, and pure torture...

Nope. It's quite normal; like human jail.

My father sits on the other side of me. "Tell us everything that happened." he demands.

I look to mother and father and take a deep breath. I must tell them _everything._

I begin me wanting to leave Angelfall. Then, with finding the travel key and leaving after dinner that night.

My mother is already teary eyed, by me telling her how I felt about always being put up on a pedestal and never getting to do what I want. She must think that it is all her fault why I ran away...it is.

I continue with meeting Eli, Eli and Gecko taking me to Nightsdale, and King Evernight going to kill me to declare war on Angelfall, but Eli saved me.

I dont tell them that Eli tried to make a pass at me, or us kissing, or me sleeping in his bed. I just leave those parts out.

My father jumps up and announces, "The army and I are going to Nightsdale and we're going to give Evernight what he wants, a fight."

My mother nods and so do i.

"Don't forget to save Eli." I add. My mother and father both give me the same look. A "what?!" look.

"why should I save Everight's low-life son?" dad questions.

"He's not a low-life! He helped me get back home."

"But he's the one who kidnapped you in the first place..."

"Not exactly; Gecko did. Eli's stuck up for me and demanded my release, but King Evernight threw him in the dungeon."

Eli

Clare got away. Me... on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

It's been at least 2 hours since Clare left. The gaurds dragged me back to the cell in the dungeon. King Evernight found out about the escape I made for Clare and he had a little chat with me.

My father stood in front of me. Two gaurds on each side of me, holding my arms. Tightly. Holding me back.

Are they afraid that I'll swing a shot at the king?

If I wasn't being restrained, I'd kill him.

"Eli," King Evernight sighed, "you've let me down...once again."

"Good, cause I just love to disappoint you." I responded, sarcasticly.

"Eli, I have tried my best to be a good father to you!"

I start to laugh. He has got to be kidding. No way does he believe he was ever a good father.

"What the Hell?! A good father would never insult his son...and you did it constantly through out my childhood. Don't _ever _say you tried to be a good father to me, because we all know that is a bunch of bullshit."

My dad's eyes turn red; he's mad. He clenches both of his fist and puches me in the face.

Holy crap! My face hurts. He must've put alot of his strength into that one punch. My head drops down and I notice blood dropping down. My nose is bleeding. I take my attention off the floor and turn it to my father.

My father smirks. He must be proud of the work he did on my face.

"I almost forgot you'd constanty treat me like your own little punching bag." I add. The blood from my nose streams to my lips. I spit the blood off. Some blood gets on the kings face.

He jabs me in the stomach. Hard.

I groan.

The gaurds let go of me. I collapse onto the ground. I curl up into a ball and hold my tummy. I'm in serious pain. I feel like I am slowly dying. Usually, I can handle whatever beatings he'd give me, but not so much, now. He's never hit me this hard.

He must have been holding back on me, because I was his son. Since he disowned me; he must of brought his all.

I hear him and the two other gaurds laugh at me. They must think, _that Eli is weak._

A new gaurd shows up in the dungeon and announced, "King Angelfall and his army are here!"

They all run upstairs, locking the cell doors after them.

I remain curled up on the floor. I decide to just lay here and die.

No one is going to come back for me after King Evernight's army gets crushed by the kingdom of Angelfall.

* * *

**Please review! i wasn't sure what to write. this chapter was short... ish. idk**


	8. Chapter 8

_Eli_

I come to. I'm in my bedroom. My bedroom in my aapartment in New York.

How did I get here?

Last thing I remember was getting the shit kicked out of me by my father.

I feel fine, now; angels heal quickly.

I get out of my bed, exit my room, and enter the living room. It's empty. I enter the kitchen; I see a note on the fridge. I take the note off and read it:

_Dear Eli,_

_I ended up telling my father EVERYTHING after he and his army invaded and conquered Nightsdale. He said that he found you passed out in the dungeon. Hurt badly. I told him to take you back to your place in New York City._

_After being completely honest with my parents, my father told me I was to never go out of Heaven and to never see or speak to you again. I begged and pleaded, but he didn't change his mind. He doesn't want me to leave, because most...probably all dark angels are out to hurt me; as for making any type of contact with you, King Angelday gave me an hour to say goodbye to you._

_I laid with you on your bed for about an hour. Hoping, you'd wake up, but you never did._

_I gave you a kiss on the forehead, left the room, and sat down to write you this note._

_Eli, what you did for me left me without words. You may be a dark angel, but you have an actual heart. You are nothing like King Evernight or the other dark angels; you are sweet, and kind, and I love you._

_I love you so much and I drowning myself in a sea of tears right now._

_This is not fair; I want to be with you, but Im forbidden._

_Trust me Eli, someday I will find a way to see you again. I dont care if when I get to you that I get taken away and actually killed this time. At least I'd see you one more time._

_I wish you all the best until that day._

_"They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need,_

_please stay as long as you need._

_Cant promise that thingswont be broken,_

_but I swear that I will never leave._

_Please stay, forever with me."_

_I so wish that was true and I could stay with you._

_I love you, Eli._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Clare Angelica Angelday_

* * *

**_okay this is now complete. no happy ending. tadaaa_**

**_for allwho followed. thank you._**

**_hope you enjoyed._**

**_byeee._**


End file.
